The present invention generally relates to power table saws and more particularly to fences for use with such saws.
Power saws of the type that have a saw blade that extends through an opening in the top surface of the saw are commonly known as table saws and typically have the ability to adjust the angle of the saw blade to provide bevel cuts on work pieces that are placed on the tabletop surface. Such saws also can adjust the height that the saw blade extends above the top surface. It is also a practical necessity for fences to be used with such saws and such fences are generally characterized as either miter fences or rip fences. The rip fences are generally removable and can also be adjustably positioned relative to the blade and usually extend from the front to the rear of the table top and are oriented in a direction parallel to the plane of the saw blade.
Miter fences generally have a lower extension that fits in a slot in the table top that is parallel to the plane of the blade and have a front fence surface that can be used to push the work piece through a cutting region adjacent to the cutting blade.
There are universal fences that are commercially marketed that perform the function of a miter fence as well as a rip fence and are particularly useful for table saws that are known as push-pull saws that are more prevalent in European markets than in the United States. This particular type of saw has a cutting blade that is mounted to a carriage assembly that rides along guide rails, elongated rods or the like underneath the saw table top, with the blade extending upwardly through an elongated slot. The blade can be vertically adjusted as well as angularly adjusted for bevel cuts and can be operated in the same manner as conventional table saws commercialized in the United States where a work piece is moved along the table top to engage the blade and make a cut.
The push-pull saw can also be operated in a manner wherein the user can manually pull a handle or knob to move the saw blade and carriage assembly from the rear part of the slot forwardly to make cuts on a work piece that is placed at a stationary position on the table top.
Universal fences used with such push-pull saws are generally mounted on saw table top near the front of the saw to hold the work piece in place. When the knob is pulled toward the front, the saw blade is brought into cutting position to cut through the work piece. Because the saw blade and its undercarriage generally slide along guide rails or rods, the blade is very stable and makes very accurate cuts in a work piece. Such saws are favored by many European trim carpenters and artisans who require precise cuts in their work.
Many currently available universal fences limit the effective size of a push-pull table top in that there is insufficient table top surface area for larger work pieces and the fact that they can be locked in only one or a relatively few positions on the table top. Moreover, because they are often fixed in those few positions, they do not permit the convenient sliding function found on many miter saw designs that are currently available in the United States.
Embodiments of the present invention provide support for larger work pieces and also have the capability of moving the fence to move work pieces relative to the blade through the cutting region.